Une fourmi dans la confiture
by Jeanne Sans
Summary: Pour Dick, Courtney n'était qu'une fourmi dans sa confiture. Pour Courtney, Dick était la pire menace pour l'humanité que la terre aie jamais portée… Et la source de tous ses malheurs. Mais ne vous en faites pas car en unissant leur force, Sherlock, John, Sam, Dean et le Docteur seront de taille… N'est-ce pas ? un Crossover Supernatural / Doctor Who / Sherlock BBC


Courtney White n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, peur au point de vouloir fuir son pays natal, sous une identité d'emprunt, et fuir, fuir aussi loin que possible de Dick Roman, de ses Léviathans et de leur domination de l'Amérique.

Ne parlant que l'anglais, et ayant bien malgré elle une haine viscérale de la campagne, elle avait décidé de se réfugier à Londres. Après maintes recherches, elle avait trouvé la planque idéale dans l'appartement au sous-sol du 221C Baker Street. L'agent immobilier était ravis de lui refourguer cet appartement dont personne ne voulait à cause du manque de lumière et des voisins excentriques. Elle, cela la rassurait sur le fait que l'appartement serait toujours libre à son arrivée en ville, et que personne n'irait fouiner dans ses affaires grâce à ces voisins si… idéaux, pour sa situation. De plus, tout était déjà entièrement meublé. Heureusement, car toutes ses économies allaient déjà passer dans la location ainsi que dans l'obtention de ses faux papiers.

Courtney avait envie de faire un pudding. Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'elle avait emménagé et qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle aurait bien emprunté la connexion internet de ses voisins du dessus mais le wifi était protégé. Son pudding était presque prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'à le faire cuire. Au moment d'allumer le four, il ne se passa rien. Courtney poussa un grognement contrarié. Elle avait oublié que sa gazinière n'était pas encore raccordée au gaz de ville. C'était là l'un des aspects négatifs d'avoir choisi un appartement si peu fréquemment loué. Elle avait bien un four à micro-ondes, mais elle n'avait pas envie de tenter le coup. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était totalement stupide, mais elle avait envie de le réussir, son pudding. Après avoir vérifié que la propriétaire et ses voisins n'étaient pas dans les environs, elle entra dans la petite cuisine du rez-de-chaussée et alluma le four.

* * *

John rentrait de ses courses faites à Tesco lorsqu'il entendit du bruit en provenance de la cuisine de Mme Hudson. Une odeur délicieusement sucrée s'échappait de la porte entre-ouverte, promesse d'un pudding qui lui serait servi à l'heure du thé, car Mme Hudson partageait toujours ses desserts fait-maison avec Sherlock et lui-même. John savait que la propriétaire n'aimait pas être épiée lors de la confection de pâtisseries, mais il était bien trop curieux. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et lança un timide :

« Mme Hudson ? »

Pas de réponse. Il entra dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec la voisine du dessous. Surpris, il laissa tomber les sacs qu'il tenait, et ceux-ci vinrent heurter violemment le sol avec un grand BAM ! La jeune femme se retourna en un sursaut.

« Désolé, » commença John en voyant l'air effaré de sa nouvelle voisine. « Je ne voulais pas… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur la vitre du four. John ne bougea pas, perplexe, et en profita pour observer de plus près la nouvelle venue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, car, le jour de l'emménagement, Mme Hudson avait tenu absolument à ce que ses locataires préférés fassent connaissance avec la petite Leah Smith. Sherlock avait fait la tête et n'avait pas daigné la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois quant à lui John avait fait de son mieux pour contrer l'accueil glacial de son ami en offrant une main tendue et le plus jovial de ses sourires, en vain. Leah l'avait regardé longuement sans rien dire, un masque de concentration peint sur son visage ordinaire. En fait tout chez elle était des plus ordinaires, de ses cheveux bruns un peu trop longs à son survêtement gris passe-partout. John lui-même avait eu du mal à fixer le personnage plus de trente secondes sans bailler.

John en avait presque oublié ses commissions. Il baissa les yeux au sol et se félicita de n'avoir pris aucun pot en verre ou aliment fragile. Il ramassa les sacs en plastique. Au même moment, le minuteur du four retentit, Leah s'empara du gâteau qu'il contenait et se précipita hors de la pièce. Quelle journée.

* * *

Sherlock était fumant de rage. John avait son après-midi de repos et il avait cru bon d'inviter Leah à faire connaissance autour d'un thé dans leur salon du 221B. Bien sûr, Sherlock avait refusé de participer et était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre sans un mot. A présent il était frustré. Dans sa précipitation, il avait laissé son violon sur son bureau. Il contempla l'idée de traverser la pièce uniquement pour récupérer l'instrument, mais reparaître devant John après les paroles acerbes qu'il lui avait lancées serait admettre sa défaite dans leur confrontation puérile. Sherlock essaya sans succès de ne pas entendre les voix qui lui parvenaient au travers de la vieille porte en bois mais la conversation pathétique qui avait lieu résonnait bruyamment dans le silence de l'appartement. N'ayant pas d'autre sujet sur lequel reporter son attention, Sherlock décida de se concentrer sur ce qui se disait.

« Depuis quand vous vivez à Londres ? demanda la voix de John.

_Un certain temps, » répondit la voix de Leah sur un ton évasif.

Une cuillère remua du thé de manière maladroite, le métal et la céramique s'entrechoquant dans une cacophonie dissonante. Le silence semblait vouloir s'installer. John fit une nouvelle tentative :

« Sinon vous aimez les animaux ?

_J'avais un chat avant. Il est mort. C'est un cancer qui l'a emporté. »

La réponse était trop rapide et dénuée d'émotion pour être spontanée. Un mensonge appris par cœur, sans aucun doute. Quelle raison pouvait bien pousser un être aussi ordinaire à mentir à ce genre de question insignifiante ? Sherlock devait le savoir. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il traversa la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Un autre silence s'était installé de telle manière que John avait du mal à le rompre.

« Euh, ok… Et sinon-

_Laisse tomber, John,» l'interrompit Sherlock avec impatience.

Leah se raidit, sa tasse à thé fermement enserrée dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle se retourna pour fixer Sherlock d'un regard méfiant. Elle scruta le détective, et l'espace d'un instant une lueur d'intelligence étincela dans ses petits yeux stupides. Intéressant. John reprit la parole :

« Oh, Sherlock, c'est toi. Ça tombe bien, on était en train de parler de toi-

_N'essaie pas de me mentir, John. Tu sais très bien que je le remarque. »

John poussa un grognement pour exprimer sa frustration, sa gêne et son désir que Sherlock soit un peu plus sociable.

« Inutile, John. Leah n'a pas envie qu'on lui fasse la conversation. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir ? protesta John avec un mélange de sarcasme et d'indignation. Oh, j'oubliais que tu es Sherlock Holmes, _le seul détective consultant au monde _! »

John avait parlé d'une seule traite, la colère accélérant considérablement son débit de parole, en plus de lui délier la langue. Intriguant, problématique. Sherlock catalogua cette nouvelle réaction dans la sous-catégorie « John – Colère ».

« Le seul quoi ? »

La petite voix désagréablement fluette de Leah se fit entendre, un soupçon d'intérêt perçant sous le mauvais accent britannique. Sherlock plissa les yeux.

« Détective consultant, répondit-il, faussement désinvolte.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Evidemment ! Sherlock ne put se retenir de marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose d'insultant au sujet du quotient intellectuel de la jeune Américaine. Evidemment. John, outré, le conjura de s'excuser. Ce que Sherlock refusa de faire, bien entendu.

« C'est pas grave, intervint Leah, interrompant le débat stérile entre les deux colocataires.

_Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser ! s'exclama Sherlock d'un ton joyeux. Leah l'a dit elle-même !

_Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, » rétorqua John.

Sherlock ne lui offrit qu'une oreille distraite. Entre temps, il avait reçu un texto de Lestrade le suppliant de venir examiner une scène de crime, et incidemment le tirant hors de deux semaine d'ennui mortel. Une invitation pareille ne se refusait pas. Il replaça le téléphone mobile dans sa poche aussi discrètement que possible avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

« Reviens ! » appela John.

Presque aussitôt, Sherlock réapparut dans le salon, vêtu de son costume deux pièces noir et de sa chemise pourpre les plus chics. Il nota mentalement que c'était la seconde fois que Leah et lui se croisaient depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme à Baker Street, avant de supprimer cette observation inutile. Il enfila son manteau, son écharpe, puis ses gants, dans un ordre précis, presque rituel. Il s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre lorsqu'une évidence le heurta de plein fouet. John n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Durant la demi-seconde qu'il avait passé à observer l'intruse (entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, sans attaches, repliée sur elle-même, montre des signes d'hypervigilance, fuit quelqu'un, probablement un petit ami violent ou quelque chose de tout aussi banal – inutile, _inutile !_), Sherlock avait oublié de formuler à voix haute la raison de son départ précipité.

« Lestrade a appelé, c'est urgent. L'énergumène du parc a remis ça. »

Voyant que John restait figé, il ajouta :

« Veux-tu venir ? A moins que tu ne préfères rester à faire du gringue à Mademoiselle Insipide ici présente. »

A cet instant, John sembla reprendre vie (_Ce n'est pas trop tôt_, pensa Sherlock). Il s'excusa auprès de Leah qu'il accompagna jusqu'à la porte du salon avant de se saisir de son blouson. Enfin. Tous deux se précipitèrent hors de l'appartement et grimpèrent dans un taxi en direction de Kennington Park.

* * *

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur Baker Street. Pour Courtney qui s'était habituée au bruit constant de la maisonnée, savoir les trois autres habitants simultanément absents la mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis son arrivée deux semaines auparavant, il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans que Mme Hudson ne vienne lui faire la conversation, pas une seule nuit sans que d'atroces mélodies grinçantes ne s'échappent du 221B. Une après-midi, elle avait même reçu la visite d'un des deux colocataires, celui appelé John, qui était venu s'excuser pour le tapage nocturne provoqué par son ami. Elle lui avait alors répondu en tout sincérité que le bruit ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perturber leur routine. Bien sûr elle avait immédiatement regretté la spontanéité avec laquelle les mots avaient déferlé. Quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait supporté un tel tapage ? Mais Courtney n'était pas une personne saine d'esprit, elle était une fugitive, et pour elle, les concertos de violon à 3h du matin étaient la plus douce des berceuses. Ils étaient l'indication que l'individu prénommé Sherlock restait éveillé toute la nuit tel un chien de garde et que, sûrement, rien d'inhabituel n'échapperait à sa surveillance.

En y réfléchissant bien, personne n'était tout à fait sain d'esprit à Baker Street, à commencer par la propriétaire, Mme Hudson. La charmante dame avait dans son regard quelque chose de vif, d'observateur, qui était totalement en désaccord avec l'air de vieille femme gâteuse qu'elle voulait bien se donner. Du peu que Courtney avait vu de Sherlock, c'était un violoniste fou très soigneux de sa propre personne qui éprouvait un attachement pour ses habitudes (que Courtney avait dérangées malgré elle) sans précédent. Enfin, John non plus ne devait pas être quelqu'un d'ordinaire, puisqu'il supportait de vivre avec ce Sherlock. Ils semblaient très proches tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient en couple. Courtney renonça à poser la question la vie amoureuse de ses voisins ne la regardait absolument pas. En revanche, elle était curieuse de savoir quelle excentricité se cachait sous l'apparence inoffensive de John. C'était avec ce désir d'en savoir plus qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de celui-ci à boire un thé cette après-midi-là.

Mais voilà qu'à présent, Mme Hudson s'était absentée pour la journée afin de prendre des nouvelles d'une amie qui avait été hospitalisée d'urgence à St Barth au cours de la nuit, et l'inséparable duo John- Sherlock s'affairait quelque part en ville pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Au moment même où la porte se referma sur les deux hommes, l'estomac de Courtney laissa échapper un gargouillis sonore.

« Ennuyeux, » maugréa la jeune femme. Avoir faim était ennuyeux. « Puisque c'est comme ça… »

Elle se rendit dans son appartement au sous-sol, chacun de ses pas résonnant sinistrement dans le bâtiment vide. Elle ouvrit son vieux MacBook et attendit les une minute trente secondes que prenait l'écran de démarrage pour apparaître. Mme Hudson avait enfin consenti à partager sa connexion Internet. Bien. Sûrement, Courtney trouverait un service de restauration rapide qui saurait la satisfaire. Elle consulta Google Maps. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour faire son choix : le Pizza Express Restaurants, au 316 Kennington Road, situé à un quart d'heure en taxi de sa position actuelle semblait être l'endroit idéal. Personne ne la reconnaîtrait là-bas. Parfait. Elle se grima sommairement, comme à chacune de ses sorties en ville, son déguisement du jour consistant en un imperméable rose fuchsia usé, un maquillage criard et une perruque blonde moche. Courtney savait pertinemment que les Léviathans n'opéraient pas outre Atlantique, mais cela n'écartait pas la possibilité qu'un des hommes de main de Dick ou qu'une créature malveillante quelconque l'aie suivie jusqu'à Londres. Consciente qu'aucun espace sur le globe n'était immunisé contre les menaces surnaturelles surgissant de nulle part, Courtney revint une dernière fois sur les divers pièges installés dans son appartement. Lignes de sel aux fenêtres et aux portes : OK. Runes anti-démons : OK. Grenades de cocktail eau bénite et borax à chaque entrée : OK. Pieux en bois provenant d'une église contre les revenants et rituels de bougie anti-magie noire : OK. Elle vérifia sa dague en argent et son pistolet à balles de sel, avant de les ranger à sa ceinture sous son gilet. Sa bouteille de cocktail eau bénite – borax était pleine. Excellent. Elle fourra quelques colliers anti-possession dans sa poche, juste au cas où, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quand l'anxiété cessa de bouillir dans ses entrailles, elle héla un taxi.

* * *

Dans le taxi en direction de la scène de crime, John revint mentalement sur ces premiers jours passés avec Leah à Baker Street. Il était assez fier de lui car il avait réussi à convaincre Sherlock de ne pas harceler la nouvelle avec des morceaux de cadavre ou autre expérience illicite et incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. En revanche, malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas pu dissuader Sherlock de jouer du violon à des heures improbables. John avait eu tellement honte de l'attitude de son ami qu'il s'était senti obligé d'aller s'excuser à sa place auprès de Leah. Celle-ci l'avait d'ailleurs surpris en déclarant d'une voix morne « c'pas grave, nan c'est cool ». La pauvre enfant devait vraiment avoir besoin de louer cet appartement pour supporter qu'on l'empêche de dormir la nuit. Ou bien peut-être qu'elle faisait la sieste dans la journée pour compenser. Pas John. Lui regrettait amèrement le manque d'opposition dont Leah avait fait preuve et que Sherlock avait considéré comme une incitation à répéter son maudit rituel tous les soirs.

L'appel de Lestrade n'était pas tout à fait bienvenu.

« Encore une après-midi de repos qui tombe à l'eau, » soupira John.

Il avait naïvement compté sur le fait que le taux de criminalité avait baissé de manière significative pour pouvoir profiter d'un brin de causette avec Leah sa voisine (quelqu'un de normal, pour changer), autour d'un thé et de quelques biscuits. Mais si le fait de résoudre une enquête, aussi simple fut-elle, pouvait l'aider à sortir Sherlock de son humeur maussade, John ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Dans le taxi, Sherlock resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas expliqué grand-chose au sujet de l'enquête et il n'en avait pas besoin. John et lui suivaient le journal télévisé religieusement. Depuis plusieurs jours, les rumeurs sur l'éventreur de Kennington Park allaient bon train. Jusqu'à présent, deux corps seulement avaient été découverts dans le fameux parc. Ce n'était pas assez pour établir un profil de tueur en série, et (_Dieu soit loué_, pensa John) après le Grand Jeu, plus rien ne semblait assez sensationnel pour la presse. La découverte de la troisième victime avait changé la donne, forçant le détective inspecteur Lestrade à faire appel aux services de son détective consultant « préféré » pour le sortir d'un faux pas médiatique.

Après un trajet interminable, le duo descendit de voiture et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au périmètre central délimité par les banderoles de police. Anderson l'expert en médecine légale et le Sergent Donovan étaient déjà sur place à fixer le cadavre d'un air mécontent et à trépigner d'impatience. Lestrade leur avait sans doute ordonné de ne toucher à rien avant l'arrivée de Sherlock car quand celui-ci s'avança vers eux ils lui jetèrent un regard noir. Pendant que tous trois s'accueillaient avec les insultes habituelles, John laissa trainer son regard sur les passants. Il en était sûr, Sherlock n'était pas le seul à éprouver une fascination morbide pour les cadavres, car il pouvait voir ça et là un curieux sortir son téléphone mobile pour prendre des photos ou des vidéos de la scène. Vivement que cette journée se termine.

* * *

Sherlock était en mode autopilote depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil du 221 Baker Street. Il était au courent d'avoir empêché John de socialiser avec l'intruse et de l'avoir entrainé une fois de plus sur les lieux d'un crime. Après mûre réflexion, cela aurait été égoïste de laisser son blogueur préféré hors du coup, qui plus est pour s'ennuyer en la compagnie d'un être aussi fade que Leah.

Les pensées de Sherlock passaient du coq à l'âne. Il se réjouissait d'avoir une affaire, peu importait le niveau de difficulté qu'elle représentait à partir du moment où elle lui donnait une raison de sortir de l'appartement. Il ne prêta pas attention à Sally ou à Anderson qui lui lancèrent l'inusable « taré » et le peu d'autres médisances dont ils étaient capables avec un vocabulaire aussi limité que le leur. Il salua Lestrade d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur la victime au sol.

Son activité cérébrale démarra au quart de tour, engendrant un surplus d'adrénaline dans ses veines à lui en donner le tournis.

Joan Archer était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans issue d'une famille aisée, d'après les vêtements et autres articles de marque qu'elle portait sur elle et la coiffure assortie. De son sac de cours dépassaient une carte d'étudiante de l'université de Westminster, la clé de sa chambre à l'internat, ainsi que des tickets de caisse de Pizza Express Restaurants au 316 Kennington Road, la pizzeria juste en face du parc où la pauvre Joan gisait morte et où elle avait pris l'habitude de manger tous les midis et tous les soirs malgré la présence autour de son lieu d'enseignement de restaurant bien plus accessibles (seulement dix minutes de marche à pied contre un quart d'heure de trajet en taxi et carrément une demi-heure de transport en commun). Elle devait y rejoindre quelqu'un, probablement un petit ami, à en juger par le collier bon marché acheté récemment et qu'elle portait encore autour du cou malgré le fait qu'il jurait avec ses autres bijoux. Elle était du genre plutôt timide et n'avait que peu de contact avec les autres. Du moins c'est ce que le répertoire de son smart phone laissait penser.

Une voix lointaine exulta Sherlock de ne pas déranger la scène de crime. Elle fut royalement ignorée.

Les blessures portées sur le torse provenaient d'un couteau de boucher et dénotaient d'une certaine expertise dans le maniement de la lame. Pas un professionnel aguerri, mais au moins un apprenti de longue date, une personne avec des problèmes d'alcool ou de drogue et dont la main avait tremblé à cause du manque (définitivement à cause du manque et non à cause d'une incompétence). A en juger par la violence des coups, il s'agissait d'un crime passionnel. Qui pourrait être responsable de ça ? Le petit ami semblait correspondre. Grâce au mobile de la victime, établir le profil du jeune homme devenait un jeu d'enfant. Kevin Franklin, la vingtaine, était apprenti dans la boucherie de son père, à douze minutes à pied de Kennington Park. Il n'était pas très aisé financièrement et sa récente addiction pour l'alcool avait mis à mal ses maigres économies. L'idiot (comment pouvait-on mettre trois mois à se rendre compte que sa petite amie était riche et ne pas être idiot ?) avait donc décidé de soutirer de l'argent à sa copine plus fortunée, sans succès. La dispute avait dégénérée, et la pauvre Joan avait trouvé la mort la veille aux alentours de minuit. Pas dans le parc, les marques sur le corps faite post-mortem et l'absence de sang dans l'herbe indiquaient clairement qu'il avait été déplacée. Quand ? Comment ? Et sans qu'on ne le découvre avant ? Là était le mystère.

Sherlock avait formulé ses déductions à voix haute à mesure qu'elles lui traversaient l'esprit. Il fallait bien informer Lestrade pour s'assurer de sa coopération (et surtout qu'il prenne les bonne décisions concernant le suspect). Perdu dans ses pensées, il tourna sur lui-même, comme si le mouvement lui permettrait de résoudre l'enquête plus vite. En même temps, son regard glissait distraitement sur la foule des badauds que des officiers en uniforme s'efforçaient de maintenir en dehors du périmètre. Il se stoppa net. Il crut reconnaître quelqu'un parmi la masse. Ses yeux perçants ne le trompaient que rarement. Sous la couche de maquillage vulgaire et la fausse tignasse blonde (comment pouvait-on confondre une véritable chevelure avec une synthétique ?), sa nouvelle voisine Leah le regardait fixement. Durant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, le choc puis la peur purent se lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en courant. Sherlock se lança à sa poursuite. Pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle su où le trouver ? Etait-elle une agent de Moriarty ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle possibilité avant cet instant. Peut-être était-elle mêlée à l'affaire de la mort de Joan ? Elle n'en avait pas le profil, pourtant. Un sentiment de honte cuisante envahit le seul détective consultant au monde lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été très attentif dans son observation de sa nouvelle voisine. Une erreur de débutant ! Sherlock devait être sûr de lui.

* * *

Courtney avait aperçu le sourire d'extase de son nouveau voisin Sherlock à la vue du cadavre. Un regard presque affamé de Léviathan. Sherlock était un Léviathan. Courtney s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil en pensant qu'il était aussi simple que ça de fuir l'homme le plus influent au monde. Un de ses hommes de mains avait dû la suivre et se déguiser sous les traits de ce colocataire excentrique. Et merde ! Il l'avait vue ! Elle devait se barrer, faire ses bagages au plus vite et…

* * *

John fronça les sourcils. D'un instant à l'autre, l'attitude de Sherlock avait changé du tout au tout. Il avait paru au mieux de sa forme lorsqu'il avait dilapidé des déductions à la tête de Lestrade, expliqué en quoi il ne s'agissait pas d'un tueur en série mais d'un meurtre banal et que la mise en scène était l'œuvre d'une tierce personne sans doute désireuse de nourrir la légende de l'éventreur. Puis, sous la pression des questions silencieuses du détective inspecteur, il avait paru hésiter. Il avait ensuite tourné plusieurs fois sur lui-même, ce qui avait grandement inquiété John (De quoi était-ce le signe ? De tendances autistiques ? D'un AVC ? D'une crise de panique ?) avant de se figer sur place, le regard fixé droit devant lui sur un point parmi la foule. Enfin, comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, après son observation intense de peu importait quoi, Sherlock avait pris la fuite. John ne le quitta pas d'une semelle.

* * *

Sherlock était contrarié. La poursuite les ramenait à Baker Street où leur voisine avait probablement installé une bombe artisanale, et il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient juste à temps pour interrompre sa fuite. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Sherlock détestait, à part l'ennui, Anderson et les gens stupides, c'était de se fier à la providence.

Il bondit hors du taxi, suivi de près par John qui ne se doutait de rien. Evidement qu'il ne se doutait de rien ! Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Leah à Kennington Park, encore moins son accoutrement bizarre ni son comportement plus que louche, et même s'il avait fait tout cela, il n'aurait pas été capable d'en tirer les mêmes conclusions.

La porte principale était entre-ouverte. Sherlock se plaqua contre le mur extérieur et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas résonnaient depuis l'escalier du sous-sol et remontaient vers le hall.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il fit taire John d'un geste. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La main revint sur son épaule et la serra plus fortement jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« Merde, John, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! »

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de couvrir entièrement son visage lorsqu'un liquide froid et mousseux fut projeté dans sa direction. D'un revers de la main, il essuya ses joues couvertes d'un mélange de… d'eau et de savon ?

Leah apparut dans l'encadrement, une pistolet dans une main, et une dague en argent dans l'autre. La posture de la jeune femme était irréprochable et démontrait une familiarité avec les armes à feu dont Sherlock ne l'aurait jamais crue capable. Sherlock put noter que le pistolet était un Desert Eagle MK I - .357 Magnum, et que la dague était ancienne, recouverte d'une patine suspecte, et fréquemment aiguisée, avant que la peur ne commence à paralyser peu à peu ses capacités d'observation. Derrière lui, John gesticula, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » s'exclama Leah dans un accent géorgien authentique.

De son poing tenant la dague, elle souleva un pan de son gilet pour révéler à sa ceinture une seconde arme à feu – un Sig Sauer P226R, l'arme de John. Quand en avait-elle fait l'acquisition ?

« Ok les gars, montrez-moi vos mains ! »

Montrer ses mains ? Sherlock leva les mains en l'air, se demandant encore s'il avait bien compris. John l'imita sans protester.

« Entrez. »

Tous deux se figèrent. Leah s'impatienta. Son ton se fit plus féroce.

« Une balle dans la tête attend celui qui essayera de me duper ! »

Désireux de rester en vie, Sherlock et John s'exécutèrent. Sans jamais quitter des yeux le canon braqué sur eux, ils avancèrent dans le hall étroit et refermèrent la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied.

_Tu cours à ta perte_, le bon sens de Sherlock lui hurlait aux oreilles. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter le bon sens ou même son propre instinct, et en ce moment-même il le regrettait amèrement. Leah fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction et lui tendit sa dague. Quelle était sa motivation ? Les provoquer en duel ? Leur fournir une arme blanche pour se défendre contre une arme à feu ? Peu probable. Alors quoi ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. A côté de lui, John avait l'air perdu dans une incompréhension totale. Sherlock prit l'arme avec reluctance. Il ne valait mieux pas contrarier une folle avec une arme à feu. Sherlock se sentait stupide. Ne pas savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il posa bien malgré lui la question :

« Que suis-je sensé en faire ? »

La réponse qu'il reçut fut loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer :

« Fais-toi saigner ! »


End file.
